


Names

by Jestana



Series: AU_Bingo [6]
Category: Tron (1982)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Aliens, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-22
Updated: 2010-12-22
Packaged: 2017-10-13 23:19:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/142813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jestana/pseuds/Jestana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kevin is the 'guest' of an alien race and forced to fight other 'guests' for the aliens' entertainment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Names

**Author's Note:**

> Written for au_bingo on LJ for the prompt _Other: Aliens_. Beta by unicorn_catcher and umbralillium.

**Names**

  
"In here, Human." The guard pushed Kevin so he stumbled into the cell, almost crashing into the back wall. Luckily, he caught himself and turned in time to see the opening shimmer with energy as the barrier was activated.

He glared at the guards on the other side of the energy barrier. "I have a name! It's Kevin--"

"Save it, Human," the alien guard sneered. "You'll get a proper name soon enough."

Before the human Star Force pilot could respond, the guard had moved off. "Bastards!"

"Insult them all you want, but it won't change things." The new voice came from the cell beside Kevin's. Though it looked like they could easily step from one cell to the next, a faint shimmer showed that an energy barrier was in place.

His fellow human was wearing the same sleeveless tunic and loose pants that Kevin had been forced to change into when the aliens had captured his one-man fighter. The stranger was tall and thin, curly blonde hair falling past his shoulders. "What is this place? There's nothing about it in the Star Force pilot training program."

"Congrats, Kevin, you're the newest conscript for the Ensidy's gladiator arena." Though the man smiled, it didn't reach his eyes. The green depths remained shuttered and flat. "You'll be given a new name and forced to fight other humans to the death."

Kevin snorted derisively, slumping onto the shelf that jutted out of the wall, a thin mattress the only padding. "Great, I've been transported back in time to Ancient Rome."

"Sort of." His new friend leaned one shoulder against the wall, gazing at Kevin thoughtfully. "Once you've proven to be a worthy opponent, they'll 'let' you fight their 'warriors'."

He stared, startled. The Ensidy, overall, were taller and broader than humans. Fighting one of them was almost a guaranteed loss on the human's part. "You mean fight the _Ensidy_?"

The blond nodded, his expression completely sober now. "Yeah. They're _called_ warriors, but they're really criminals that chose execution by combat."

"This is nuts." Kevin flopped back onto the mattress, wincing when he realized he could easily feel the hard shelf underneath it.

Dryly, the other human replied, "That's the Ensidy for you."

"Has anyone ever actually _beaten_ the Ensidy?" Kevin stared up at the ceiling, wondering how he was going to survive.

The blond's voice was full of quiet pride when he replied. "Tron did."

"Who's Tron?" He frowned, wondering if he'd imagined the loose corner of a ceiling tile.

After a moment, his new friend explained, "He's the best human warrior we have, determined to reclaim his human name."

"How does he plan on doing that?" Kevin rolled onto his side to give the other prisoner a curious look. "Aren't we supposed to die fighting the Ensidy?"

Instead of answering, the other human said, "The name's Ram, by the way."

"Is that the name _they_ gave you?" He arched his eyebrows ruefully. "There's no way human parents would name their child something like 'Ram'."

Ram nodded again, his expression uncertain. "Yeah. I _think_ my name was Walt."

"Been here a long time, then," Kevin observed, rolling onto his back once more.

The other human didn't answer, but Kevin hadn't expected him to. It had to be painful to realize that the life you'd once led was fading in the face of the new one. Kevin resolved to get out as soon as he could. He didn't want to forget his family and friends.

* * *

  
Not long after he'd been dumped in the cell, Kevin was taken with the new recruits to receive their new names and meet with Sark, the human trainer. "Your purpose here is simple: fight or die. Only the best will be allowed the honor of fighting the Ensidy warriors."

"How do we prove that we're the best?" A short, tubby recruit who'd been renamed Crom asked the question.

Kevin didn't like the cruel grin that curled Sark's lips as he gazed at the recruit, who kept insisting that everyone call him Mr. Henderson. _'I'm the North American manager for a savings and loan corporation. I can't afford to be gone for long.'_ "It's simple: you defeat all of the opponents you're faced with."

"You mean we have to _kill_ each other?" Crom paled, glancing at the recruits on either side of him. Both were taller and in better physical shape.

At a nod from Sark, his assistant, Reco, drew the sword he wore at his hip and held the tip to Crom's throat. His voice calm and cool, Sark told him, "We can kill you now if you prefer."

"No! I'll fight." Crom gulped, sweat beading on his forehead, visibly trembling.

Sark nodded and Reco withdrew the sword, sheathing it calmly. "Good. We'll start with sparring sessions, to see if any of you cream puffs have actual combat experience."

Though they used wooden weapons with dulled edges, a hit from one of them still stung. Kevin couldn't remember the last time he'd been so sore. At least he wore padding in football practice and in the hand-to-hand combat training for the Star Force. He didn't even have the energy to insult the guards who half-walked, half-dragged him back to his cell. "Welcome back. You obviously survived your first training session with Sark."

"Barely." Stifling groans of pain, Keven dragged himself over to his bunk and flopped onto it.

"What name did they give you?" Ram's voice was quiet when he asked.

Kevin didn't answer for a long moment. Finally, he whispered a single word: "Clu."

 **End**


End file.
